1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a wind instrument stand that may hold a wind instrument such as a tuba and may be changed into a compact configuration facilitating the carrying and storage of the wind instrument stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stand for wind instruments comprises a base, three legs and a supporting rod. The legs are mounted pivotally on the base. The supporting rod is mounted on the base. When a wind instrument is set on the stand, the supporting rod extends into an opening of the wind instrument.
However, the a musical instrument box does not have additional space to receive the stand so that the stand and the wind instrument would be stored or carried separately, which is inconvenient. Furthermore, the stand cannot be folded into a compact configuration, which disadvantages the storage and carrying of the stand.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wind instrument stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.